Fire Emblem: Realm of Light
Fire Emblem: Realm of Light is a tactical role-playing video game that is released for Nintendo Switch. The game revolves on the Fire Emblem characters teaming up with the spirits to defeat the Forces of Light lead by Serapha, The Goddess of Light. Plot Realm of Light The story begins with a close-up of a sword, revealing its wielder to be Chrom, who gives the command of "Don't let a single one get away!" The camera then zooms out and pans to the left, revealing that Chrom is addressing most of the Fire Emblem characters, all of whom have been summoned to the edge of a cliff. The camera then pans upward to reveal Serapha, who is currently accompanied by a looming army of Light Dragons, known as Luxias, that is slowly approaching the mount. After Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude each comment on their reassurance over the upcoming battle, every Luxia surrounding Serapha slowly disintegrates into a glowing, blue streak of light that ends up being absorbed by her. As the warriors prepare for the goddess's next move, the singularity between Serapha and her now-absorbed Light Dragon army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense light. The beams of intense light quickly extrude from the black hole, rapidly approaching the cliff where the warriors are situated. As they aim downwards to consume the warriors, Lianna successfully reflects three beams with her Shield before succumbing to another. Rowan attempts to ward off the beams, but it's to no avail before he is engulfed by one. Both Chrom and Lucina simultaneously attempt to repel the oncoming beams, before being immediately decimated. Robin ordered his comrades to flee while trying to fend off the light beam with his Thoron, but he, along with Lissa & Frederick, is ultimately disintegrated. Lyn successfully fended of three beams, but she is disintegrated by yet another beam of light. Both the Corrina and Tiki, in their dragon form, attempt to fight off Serapha's beams of light, with Carmilla appearing aid them, only to fail and be consumed by the light. Micaiah is briefly shown attempting to stop the onslaught with her Light Magic, but she is destroyed just as quickly. Ryoma is shown successfully fighting off one of the beams, finding himself behind Xander, who successfully escaped from a beam. Unfortunately, this was all for naught as the beam Xander avoided ends up engulfing Ryoma instead, and yet another beam of light reaches Xander. Alm tells Celica to run away, only to have yet another of Serapha's beams of light decimated them. Ike and Black Knight are shown fighting off the oncoming light beams while attempting to make their escape, but they could not able to fend off the persistent tendrils of light, and they end up getting taken down by multiple beams all at once. Sakura, Leo and Hinoka are seen trying to escape while Elise, who attempts to buy the three more of a chance to escape by casting the Barrier in the hopes of suppressing Serapha's attack. With little effort however, she is simply vaporized by a beam along with the other three. Takumi stands on the cliff's edge, watching the massacre, only to have a beam vaporized her. Both Cordelia and Ashnard attempt to fly away from the onslaught, but both are eventually swallowed by the beams. A group consisting of the Validar, Tharja and Gharnef attempted to fend off the light using their Dark Magic, but all of three of them eventually got engulfed by the light. Amidst the massacre, Byletha is shown escaping from a legion of Serapha's beams of light while Sothis used her Power to it's limit, temporarily warping her to another plane of existence then the aforementioned series of beams could swallow her. From this point onward, the beams are then shown atomizing multiple life forms into oblivion. The scene then transitions from the planet in its entirety being engulfed by Serapha's light, with said light slowly expanding throughout the galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly light produced by the goddess being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The planet on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of non-playable characters. A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Byletha, who has ended up becoming the only survivor of Serapha's onslaught upon the universe, and ends up in a nearby canyon. As they pick herself up, they look towards a vast landscape consisting of various areas, some of which are recognizable as coming from the old worlds. The landscape, constructed by Serapha, is none other than the Realm of Light. Army of Puppets Following Byletha's arrival in the Realm of Light, the scene cuts to a dark room, in which the only source of light found in it reveals that of a now-unconscious Chrom being held captive by a series of fibres made out of pure energy. A golden liquid resembling that of molten metal is poured upon Chrom's body, which is then absorbed by the fibres holding him. The liquid then passes through the stand on which he is situated to create a monochrome clone of him, which forms on the stand's opposite end. The resulting puppet warrior then disconnects from the stand and falls to the ground, motionless. The spirit then weaves around the dark room and, coming across the lifeless Chrom clone, is forced by Serapha to possess it, thus giving life to the previously inanimate statue, which now dons distinctive red, glowing eyes and white clothings. The camera slowly zooms outward, revealing that Serapha has already made puppet warriors out of every single characters, with the intention of unleashing this army upon the planet to stop Byletha from freeing her comrades. The scene then cuts back to Byletha, now about to take her first steps into the Realm of Light. From Light to Dark Byletha rescues many warriors and spirits and defeats Medeus, Duma and Idunn powering Serapha's shield. A Luxia appears to intercept, but is destroyed and Robin is freed from Serapha's control. The warriors defeat Serapha, but this victory is short-lived as a crack appears in the sky. The crack shatters and Erebia and her army of Dark Dragons, known as Umbras, emerge, taking advantage of the situation and forcing Serapha to retreat. The Realm of Light is then swallowed by darkness, with Erebia taking control of Serapha's remaining spirits and warriors. The Final Battle The warriors, with the help from Byleth (who also escaped from Serapha's attack), continue to free the puppets and spirits under Erebia's control, and defeat three Umbras, as well as Fomortiis, Anankos and Velezark to force Erebia to appear. After the warriors rescue Robyn and confront Erebia, Erebia retreats, but Serapha soon came back and launch an assault with a new army of spirits and puppet warriors. Both goddesses were trying to defeat the other, but Chrom, Marth, Roy, Byletha, Rowan, Ryoma, Xander, Corrina, Ike, and the rest of the warriors soon catch up in the middle with both Erebia and Serapha noticing. The final battle is about to begin. Endings Consumed by Light This bad ending is achieved if the players defeat too many dark spirits during The Final Battle, allowing Serapha's light to dominate and creating a path to fight only Erebia or, if the balance between light and darkness is achieved, if the player chooses to take the left path leading to Erebia. With Erebia and her army of darkness defeated, Serapha blasts Erebia with beams of light, before vaporizing Erebia. Serapha consumes the universe in her light once more, vaporizing Chrom, Byleth, Rowan, Corrina, Ryoma, Marth, Xander, and the other warriors in the process. Swallowed by Darkness This bad ending is achieved if the player defeats too many light spirits during The Final Battle, allowing Erebia's darkness to dominate and creating a path to fight only Serapha or, if the balance between light and darkness is achieved, if the player chooses to take the right path leading to Serapha. With Serapha and her army of light crushed, Erebia then engulfs the world in darkness, destroying the Forces of Light in the process, and piercing Serapha with chains. Chrom is then shown dropping on the ground (presumably dead) as the screen turns to static, then black. The world then rots into a necrotic desert, and Erebia is then shown in the destroyed world, now completely dark forever. Restoration The true ending is achieved by navigating through The Final Battle while attempting to preserve the balance of power between light and darkness. This is achieved by keeping the amount of spirits from each side equal. The warriors rescue Azura and Garon and defeat Umbra and Luxia, forcing Serapha to call on Sothis and Naga as reinforcements; while Erebia calls on Nemesis and Grima, ending with the warriors also freeing them from their control. Aiding the warriors, the two dragons create a fracture within the space where Grima went into the crack, becoming a playable character as he defeats an onslaught of 50 light and dark puppet warriors, conquering the battlefield and paving open a fork road to confront only Serapha or Erebia and their bad endings, along with a new path in the middle. In this new path, Serapha and Erebia come together in the centre from their previous positions, face to face, for the final confrontation. As the warriors climb the long stairwell while defeating more puppets and all six bosses once again, the two goddesses continues to battle each other before turning their attention to the warriors in a three-way climactic clash. Even in the midst of a shared enemy, the two godesses still wage war against another. When both Serapha and Erebia are destroyed, their armies vanish as they fall into the ocean and explode, cleansing the universe of their influence. Now free, the spirits return to their original worlds. Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Tactical RPG